The Doll and the Robot
by RobDeBrony
Summary: Hoodude Voodoo. Robecca Steam. Two very different people, brought together by a stroke of chance and fate. The two are Brother and Sister, despite not knowing it. They've hardly met before, they've hardly interacted and they never expected their lives to become so special once they finally did.
1. The Book

It was a gloomy and rainy day. The sky was grey, the sun was blocked by the never ending clouds and the rain pounded against the windows of Kindergrubber's Bed and Breakfast.

Hoodude sat in the lobby, holding a book in his hand, staring out the window into the depressed sky. He looked back at his book, frowning. "No school today" He said to himself, skimming through the book's pages. "I guess it's a good thing and a bad thing, y'know. I mean, at least we don't have to go to any-" He looked up, noticing he was completely alone. He stared at the chairs around him for a moment. "Oh...". He stared at his book, looking at the pictures. He flipped through the book and stared at the title. "Romeo and Juliet" he read out loud. He stared out the window once again, this time with a frown painted across his stitched face. He stood up, going to get some food from the kitchen. He turned the corner and bumped into something, causing him to fall backwards and land on his backside, dropping his book.

He held his head, having hit it against the doorway during his fall. He opened his eyes slightly, revealing a brown and blue blur. He opened his eyes properly, allowing them to adjust. "Oh, shoot." He said, standing up and looking at the Girl he'd knocked over. She shook her head around, trying to resettle the clockwork mechanism inside, then opened her eyes and looked at him. "Oh...it's fine" She said. He took hold of his book and stood up, looking down at the Girl. She was attempting to pick up all of her things at the same time. He decided, since it was pretty much his fault, that he should help. Hoodude bent down and went to take hold of a book that she had dropped. As he did so, she went for it as well. Their hands met each other, his hand landing on top of hers. The two stared at each other momentarily, their eyes meeting each other. Hoodude scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "Here. Let me help you with that" He said, picking up the book. She continued to stare at him for a few moments, before smiling and standing up straight with her box of possessions.

Miss Kindergrubber, who witnessed the accident, walked over to the two. "Are you two alright?" She asked. "Yes Miss Kindergrubber" The two replied in unison. "What happened?" Hoodude scratched the back of his head. "I, uh...kinda walked into her, Miss Kindergrubber" He said. "No. It was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going" The Girl said said. "Well...it sounds to me like you're both to blame" Miss Kindergrubber said. "Both of you need to apologize" She said. "Hoodude, you first" Hoodude scratched his head. "I'm sorry...um...sorry, I forgot your name again..." The Girl giggled. "That's very rude, Hoodude" Kindergrubber said. "No, it's fine. My name is Robecca" She said. "Oh, yeah. I'm sorry, Robecca" He said. "That's quite alright. I apologize too" Robecca said, smiling at him sweetly. "I accept yours" He gave her a smile, scratching the back of his head. Miss Kindergrubber smiled at them , then walked back to the kitchen. Hoodude stared at Robecca, then back at the book in his hand, which he must have read about seven times. He then looked back at Robecca. "Uh...hey. What're you doing?" He asked her. She looked at him. "Me?"  
>"Yeah"<br>"I'm moving some of my things to my new room"  
>"New room? Where was your old one?"<br>"Oh. It was at the end of the upstairs corridor. Room five"  
>"Oh...where's your new one?"<br>"Room three"  
>"That's right next to my room, room four"<br>"Oh, really? I thought you slept downstairs?"  
>"No, heh. I'm...not really a fan of couches..." He said, scratching the back of his head smiling. ""I'm Hoodude, by the way" He said, giving her a rather tiny wave. "Um, do you want help with that?" He asked. She looked up at him. "That would be very nice, thank you" She said. He smiled as he took hold of a large pile of books from the top of her box. The books weighed him down, causing him to fall downwards, which in turn provoked Robecca to giggle. He smiled at her, regaining his balance. "So, we may as well get to know each other" Robecca said, smiling. "Well, uhhh...well, there's not much stuff about me that's interesting..." He said, scratching his head. "Oh, don't say that. There has to be something about you that others find interesting" He tilted his head, trying to think of something. "Uuuhhh...well, I took an online course in engineering" He said, in an unenthusiastic tone. "You taught yourself engineering through the Internet?" She asked him. "Well...yeah, it wasn't really that hard...the Internet part, I mean..." She giggled at his comment, causing him to let out a small smile. "So, uh. What do you usually do around here?" He asked. "I mostly just read or draw, but I tend to invite people over, sometimes"<br>"Does...Miss Kindergrubber allow that sorta thing?"  
>"Well...I suppose so. She doesn't seem to have any problem with it"<br>"Well...have you asked her?"  
>"Yes, of course. I ask her every time I invite anyone over." Hoodude scratched his head and ran his fingers through his long, blue hair. "So, uhh...how long have you been living here?" He asked, nervously. "Probably about a Month now"<br>"Really? Me too..."  
>"Wow. How come we haven't noticed each other?"<br>"I was gonna ask you the same..." Hoodude looked around the corridor as they finally reached room three. "Please, allow me" He said, going to open the door, which of course resulted in him almost dropping her books on his way in. He landed on the bed and rolled off of it clumsily. "Are you okay?!" She asked, rushing inside and plopping her things down on the bed. She ran over to him, seeing him sprawled out across the floor. "Yeah...yeah I'm fine" She smiled, placing her hand over her mouth and trying not to giggle. "Home sweet home" He said, spreading his arms. She reached down to him, holding out an arm. He took hold of it and she helped him onto his feet. He smiled at her. He looked around the room. "Well, uh...I guess I'll leave you to settle in, I guess..."  
>"I suppose" He gave her a smile for about the seventh time that day. "See you at school, I guess" He turned to leave. Robecca watched him exit the room. "Yeah...at school"<p> 


	2. In My Mind

Luckily for Hoodude, the rain had stopped the following day. He hated rain. It didn't just soak his clothes through, but literally soaked his insides. It felt like someone was cramming several ice-cubes down his throat. Despite how horrid it made him feel, it wasn't as bad as fire, at least. If Hoodude even heard the word "fire", he tensed up like a petrified Guinea Pig. Even when he thought about it, he just-

"You alright, mate?"

What?...Oh yeah, Lagoona was sat with him.  
>"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm good"<br>"You sure? You look as troubled as a legless Squid"  
>Lagoona was probably Hoodude's best friend, if not his only friend. It was weird, he was usually rather timid and awkward around Girls. She was probably the only Girl at school he didn't feel nervous around. He didn't know what it was about her. Possibly her attitude? Her personality? Maybe the way she talked to him?<br>"I'm fine, Lagoona. Just thinking"  
>"What about?"<br>"Nothing important"  
>"Hoodude. I know that face. You're lying"<br>"What face...this is my face" He said, raising his head upwards and staring at her. She raised an eyebrow and smirked, looking across the table. "Mate. I know you. An' I know when somethings wrong. So go ahead and tell me"  
>He frowned at her. "I'd...really rather not say"<br>"Aaw, c'mon. You tell ol' Lagoona what's the matter with ya' "  
>He chuckled, looking around and making sure nobody could hear. "I...I literally just realized yesterday that Robecca lives with me"<br>"Kindergrubber's place? She's been living there 'bout three Months now..."  
>"I know, but I only just noticed her yesterday"<br>Lagoona smirked, looking him in the eyes. "...What?"  
>"Oooh, nothing..."<br>"Lagoona...what are you thinking?"  
>"It's like I said it is. Nothing..."<br>Hoodude gave her a long, confused look, before returning to staring at the table thoughtfully. To be completely honest, he was quite baffled and surprised that he never noticed Robecca before. Possibly because he spent a lot of time on his own just doing his own thing. As he was lost in thought, the bell went. "Oh no, I'm gonna be late for Clawculus!" He picked up his bag and sprinted out the room, crashing into someone in the process. He was even more embarrassed when he saw who it was. "Robecca! I'm so sorry!" She stared down at him, giggling slightly, then extending an arm down to him. "We really need to stop bumping into one another" She said. "Well I'd rather bump into you than anyone else" He said, picking up his bag. She gave him a confused look as she helped him to his feet. "What do you mean?"  
>"Well a lot of the Girls in school are kinda mean to me, or don't really tolerate me as much as you"<br>"Oh, I see" Robecca gave him another sweet smile, which he couldn't help but return. "So, um. Where are you headed in such a hurry?" She asked of him.  
>"Oh, Clawculus. I'm gonna be late"<br>Robecca stared at him for a few moments, smirking.  
>"...Oh, yeah! I gotta go!"He said, turning and running in the opposite direction. Robecca giggled, keeping her eyes fixed on him as he ran away.<p>

* * *

><p>After Clawculus, Hoodude sulkily lumbered out of the classroom, his huge, heavy bag on his back. He'd received detention for being late and wasn't exactly in a good mood. He made his way to the Library, where he sat and began to flip through the pages of his Clawculus book. To be completely honest, he absolutely despised Clawculus. Everything about it was just...eugh. Sitting there watching some guy write numbers on a board then screw around with them until another number 'magically' appeared. He put his book down, staring at his wrist. He slid his sleeve upwards, staring at his watch. "13:34..." He said aloud to himself, "Three more hours 'til we go home". He set his eyes back on his book, flicking through the pages again and sliding his sleeve back downwards. Jeez, what a Hell of a day it had been. He'd been late for almost every class, head in the clouds as usual. Hoodude, of course, was the type of guy who liked being by himself to just think and reflect on things that may have happened. He maybe even sometimes daydreamed about things that he may have wanted to happen. He knew it was weird, but it was who he was, and he couldn't exactly help that, no matter how much he was berated for it.<br>After studying for a while, he made his way to the lunch hall. Upon his arrival, he noticed Frankie, Draculaura and Clawdeen sat together on one table. His first instinct was to go and join them, but he decided against it. He usually got yelled at for being "extremely irritating" when he sat with Girls he didn't know very well. Frankie happened to look over to him. "Hoodude looks sad"  
>"What'd'you mean?" Clawdeen said, looking over at him.<br>"Well...he just looks kinda lonely"  
>"You're not sayin' what I-"<br>"We should invite him over"  
>"Yep, you are...he's kind of annoyin', though"<br>"I hate to say it, but Clawdeen's kinda right, Frankie" Draculaura joined in.  
>"You guys! That's really mean..."<br>"Everywhere he goes, trouble seems to follow" Clawdeen took a sip of her soda  
>"Just give him a chance, you guys! He hardly ever sits with anyone. Don't you feel kinda sorry for him?"<br>"It's not our fault he's unsocial" Clawdeen glared over at Hoodude. "He sits there, alone, every day. If he's feelin' lonely, how come he doesn't just sit with someone himself?"  
>"Just give him a chance, Clawdeen...come on, for me?" Frankie smiled, making her eyes look as large and puppy-Dog-like as she could. "Frankie. I'm not in th'mood to be annoyed. Maybe another day" Clawdeen said, turning away.<p>

Frankie couldn't believe it. Clawdeen had always been a kind and helpful Ghoul. Why was she acting like this? Was there some kind of history she had with Hoodude that she was hiding? Frankie looked over at the lonely Boy, who sunk his face into his hands and rubbed his eyes.


End file.
